This invention relates to electric power cables of the kind having at least one metallic conductor, usually a conductor screen of semiconductive material, and insulation all enclosed in an earth screen comprising wires or narrow tapes and an external sheath comprising polymeric material which will usually (but not necessarily) form the exposed surface of the cable.
In most environments, it is desirable, if not essential, that the sheath is more effectively watertight than can be achieved with polymeric material alone, and attempts have thus been made to follow the practice used in communications cables of including a metal/plastics laminate foil beneath the main body of the sheath, so as to become bonded to it, normally when the main polymeric body is extruded. It is difficult, with such structures, to design a sheath in which the laminate foil remains intact when the cable is subjected to the impact tests specified by Standards Authorities and customers, as the laminate tends to be driven into the gaps between the wires or tapes of the screen and to split along resulting crease lines.
In our prior application GB9620394.8 which is related to WO98/14960 and U.S. Ser. No. 09/230,565 cable characterised by a sheath construction comprising a first extruded polymeric layer which encloses the earth screen of the cable without filling the gaps between the components thereof (the wires or strips), a second extruded polymeric layer enclosing the first and between them and bonded to both of them a moisture barrier laminate comprising a metal foil layer coated on each of its major faces with a polymeric material compatible with the material of the extruded layer it contacts.
Surprisingly, we have now discovered that it is possible to achieve adequate performance in impact tests in a similar construction with the moisture barrier foil bonded to only one of the two extruded layers. This offers an improvement in flexibility as well as an appreciable cost saving (as the foil needs to be coated on only one face), though there is some diminution of longitudinal water-blocking effect.